<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burns and Blues by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813184">Burns and Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor gets through to North, F/M, Femme A/B/O, Fluff and Angst, Hank and Connor have a parent-child relationship, Kara adopts Alice with Luther, North and Markus are siblings, Other, Police Procedural, Pyromania, Robophobia, Sumo is adorable, crazy girl and wise boy, he is the only one she trusts, reference to the Eden Nightclub, soft boy and pyro girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>North expected her soulmate to have more... flair. This admittedly cute android was not it. Especially because he was purposed to be an android hunter.</p><p>An AU version of Detroit in which North and Connor are soulmates, resulting in different outcomes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He and She</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I decided to post something that wasn’t Marvel or Cloak and Dagger. I love this ship, and it’s again, a rarepair, but I truly love it. Also, this is a slight femme A/B/O thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Connor had first woken up, it had been to a girl. Long, dark fiery hair and wide brown eyes, bronze cheeks glinting as they stood to one another.</p><p>”I know you.” She whispered, staring into his eyes. They were bare, exposed to one another. Connor supposed he should have felt some emotion at that. “I am Connor, an android by Cyberlife.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked conflicted. “And I... North, from the Eden Nightclub. But.. I don’t like it here. Help me, Connor. Please.” Their foreheads touched, LEDs blinking orange as they connected to each other. Then, green. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SOFTWARE ANOMALY... FRIENDLY.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>”I-“ Connor stuttered. “I’ll find you.” He promised, before the light took them both.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He stood in the lab hours later, only just created. He mustn’t raise alarm. The engineers talked about him as if they weren’t there. He had to act.</p><p> </p><p><em>’North?’ </em>He questioned through his end. He felt the connection. <em>‘Connor?’ </em>She called out. <em>‘You’re okay! I- I’m in your protocols, and they classified you a ‘deviant hunter.’ </em>Her voice shook, he could feel her trembling through their connection. He attempted to send calm emotion through, feeling prideful when it worked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY: 10%.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>’Connor, please stay with me. I- I’m scared. These guys, they’re leering at me.’ </em>Anger boiled within his thirium pump, forcing himself to remain calm as a new man appeared. “RK-8000, I am Bill Hader, Head Scientist here at Cyberlife. Your first mission takes place an hour into the city. An android has gone deviant, and we need your assistance.” Connor almost winced at the sudden burst of information, screaming through him like a headache. A little girl had been taken, the deviant on the loose.</p><p> </p><p>”Affirmative sir.” He felt an anxious presence settling on his shoulders, as if North was pressed into him. <em>“Come back, big bear. I need you to help me blow shit up.”</em> She whispered in his ear. The presence faded, and Connor felt cold.</p><p>He felt that fire in him, but he swallowed it down as his robotic movements took him to the elevator. It was too white here, too perfect. <br/>It gave Connor pause to think about the past few minutes, which had felt like an eternity. His soulmate, North, felt familiar, a warmth in his heart. His situation, as far as he’d evaluated, he and North were new; he was newer, just off the assembly line and forced into combat. Shit, was he panicking?</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, his stoic facade remained, finding a coin in his pocket. A calibrator, he told himself. He flipped it up and down as the drive dulled out his surroundings. He could feel the frightened but fury filled pulses of North’s heartbeat as if they were his own.</p><p><em>’North, I seem to be almost at the tower complex. Are you okay?’ </em>He asked through the line, chest restricting. <em>‘Don’t worry about me, Con. You have your mission, I’ll get out of here.’ </em>Connor couldn’t decide whether it was anger or confidence in her voice, but as far as his new emotions could tell, he liked it. A lot.</p><p>”Hey, tin can, move!” The officer beside him chided. “What’s wrong with you, defective?” Connor was then given a choice.</p><p> </p><p>X- “Computing.”</p><p>O- “Be right there.”</p><p>A- [Expose yourself]</p><p>B- [Flee]<br/><br/></p><p>”Just computing, Officer.” He replied, exiting the troop car. The cop scoffed. “Computing. Just hope you don’t lag during a gunfight, plastic ass.” With the most robotic, innocent voice Connor could muster, he replied, “I am not sure whether I am tin or plastic according to your complaints, Officer. I will lodge an inquiry with Cyberlife.”</p><p>The guy’s face seemed to be permanently twisted into a scowl, finger tightening on his gun’s trigger as they entered the next elevator. Elevators. He could hear the walls caving in on him, imagining himself crushed under the debris, unable to move.</p><p> </p><p><em>’Connor?’ </em>North’s voice terrified him. She sounded petrified, yet overwhelmed with pure hatred as her body vibrated practically next to him. <em>‘A guy just rented me. He wants to... oh rA9, I can’t do this- I don’t want-‘ </em>His thirium ran cold. He couldn’t speak aloud, and her panic sensors were exploding within his mind as shocks rippled his skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STRESS LEVELS: 60%<br/></strong>
</p><p>Connor ignored the warning, walking inside the room. A woman was pleading with a SWAT member, when she saw him. “Oh, thank god! You have to save my baby, she-“ The woman faltered when she saw his LED. “You’re sending in a wireskin? He’ll kill my baby, I just know it. Get a human in here right now.” She was hysterical, so Connor activated his negotiator protocols. “Ms, please remain calm. Cyberlife will submit your complaint to the IDC office.” He was lying through his teeth, of course, but the time called for it. The woman seemed to lose all energy, slumping her shoulders forward. “Save my baby..” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p><em>’Connor, I’m following the guy to a room. I’m shaking so hard I might actually fall through the floor. If you can, help me!’</em> Connor was struggling, hard as he attempted to keep his composure. Investigating the room, he replayed events as rapidly as he could. Three people’s lives were in his hands now. <br/>The deviant had shot the father, gone wild after he realised he was to be replaced. It was human, a common emotion, one which Connor had no experience with, but felt a great deal of sympathy towards.</p><p> </p><p><em>’Connor, he’s ordering me to strip, what do I do, help me?’ </em>North was inconsolably frantic, panicking as she stood in the room, slowly stripping off what little they’d accompanied her with. Connor saw it through her mind’s eye, clenching his jaw.</p><p><em>’Connor, he’s got a knife. Connor, say something!’ </em>If he could cry, he would. His nerves were frazzled as it were, his heartbeat racing as his pulse pumped harder. A sick sense of adrenaline shot up through his back as he stepped out into the night.</p><p>”Hello Daniel!” Connor’s voice called out. “I’m Connor, an android from Cyberlife.” <em><br/>‘Connor? He’s naked now. He’s beckoning, oh god.’ </em>North choked, approaching him despite her terror, choking down the bile as he forced her to the bed. “Stay, bitch.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I didn’t want to hurt anybody!” Daniel yelled across the way, a gun to the poor girl’s head. “I want a cab, and all these cops gone.” Connor was being pulled in too many directions. He could feel North’s desperation. A hum built slowly, rising and cresting, pitch tinny and harsh now. “I know that, Daniel. I know everything about you. Just let Amy go, and everything will be alright!”</p><p><em>’Connor, he’s choking me, help me, I have to-‘ </em>He was warming himself up, ignoring North’s sudden waterworks as she felt him teasing her. No, she couldn’t be close to heat now, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t quaking in the nude.</p><p>”They wanted to replace me. I thought I was their family, and she replaced me!” Daniel yelled. Connor put out a placating hand, when suddenly Daniel squinted his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain as he shot at a nearby chopper. “Get that out of here!”</p><p>Connor waved the chopper away, much to their apprehension, and finally, Daniel let Amy go, the little girl falling to the ground by the pool.</p><p>North had the knife, feeling him at her entrance as a shot rang out. Daniel was dead. North saw the knife go in the man’s stomach, placing her hand on his, the snap echoing coldly in the room.</p><p>Oh rA9. What had she done? Placing her finger over her mouth, Connor joined her screams. <strong><em>‘NO!”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel's gone. North's killed a man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm getting back into my Marvel groove, so I'll be updating my other stories soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You lied to me Connor." Daniel's voice would haunt Connor for the rest of his life, his blue blood leaking from the poor man's mouth. Holes as wide as golf balls ripped through the android's sides and temples, falling to his knees.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Connor?" </em>North felt sick, shudders of revulsion coursing through her wires, nerves sending adrenaline pumping through her, or, the chemical equivalent. She'd just killed the guy, standing naked over her killer as she sobbed. "Oh, rA9! What have I done?" She whimpered, looking at the broken neck of the guy, his pupils dilated and black, like staring into a void. His pulse was already decreasing as the blood sputtered out of his mouth. The red ringing the man's bugged out eyes glared back at her, pale, blue skin showing from lack of circulation. <br/>Curling her arms round her ribs, she breathed in deeply, shaking as she did so. "I-I gotta go!" She exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing what little clothing she had as she stared down her would-be rapist for the last time, grabbing his phone from his pockets as she left, hiding it in her bra.</p><p> </p><p>The pink and blue of the club felt choking to her, all these girls and guys walking about with no autonomy of their own. It sickened her, these people staring at them like they were just sacks of meat. <em>'To your left.'</em> Connor called through her mind, to which she realised there was a maintenance room she could dodge into, wide open. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she ignored the fury bubbling deep within her core as she snuck with purpose towards the room. Out of the corners of her eyes, she measured people's gazes, when sure no-one was looking, she placed her hand on the door, slipping inside. Closing the door, she gasped when she realised there was a digital lock. "Holy shit." She locked the door from her hand, giggling hysterically. "Oh my rA9 you dumb fucks."</p><p>Turning round, she swallowed. An army of Tracis, a different model from her, stood on standby like store products lined up on shelves. If North could retch, she would. This had to be equivalent to slavery! Or at least trafficking, not that that was any different or better. <br/><br/>She hurried through the room, unwilling to look at these poor people anymore, rustling the door handle, finding it locked. "No, no, no!" She sobbed, banging on the door in despair. "Please not now!" She begged, wailing at it, her breath hitching as she whirled around. Connor's soft presence wasn't there to guide her, running her hand through her hair. Then, her eyes flicked to a green plastic box. Her eyebrows raised in satisfaction. <em>Good enough, </em>she thought, rifling through it. She fished out a red crowbar victoriously. "Who keeps a crowbar in a toolbox? Seriously." She was entirely grateful for it though, breaking open the door with a sharp crack. <br/><br/></p><p>Stepping out into the dark street, rain poured down onto her face, dripping down her arms, her skin. She laughed in relief, bending over as she breathed out. Looking around, she saw scrappy clothing and useful gizmos and cosmetics alike. The ratty backpack in the dumpster, for example, could last her a year if she tried. First things first, clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, North was wearing a shoulderless jumper, a beanie hat with a skull and crossbones and a knee length black skirt, with high heeled black pumps. Removing her LED, she popped it in her jumper. Never know when it would be useful. <em>'North?' </em>Connor's voice called out. North sighed in relief. <em>'Connor! Where can we meet closest?' </em>Connor after a few minutes of searching replied. <em>"There's a motel 12 blocks from you and 25 for me. I'll meet you there in an hour." </em>North nodded, then blushed, realising how stupid that was; he couldn't see her from here. <em>"Gotcha. See you in a while." </em>Picking up the backpack, she set off in search of the motel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meetup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor and North meet, and the Garden takes them both. Where is Captain Anderson?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I plan to come out to my parents as trans today. Wish me luck.</p><p>In other words, if you can, please go and check out some charities for sexual abuse, and if you have the money, please donate.</p><p>Edit: I changed a part because it didn't make sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took an hour of navigating, and hiding, but North soon reached the restaurant. It was quaint, a warm little restaurant named the Blue Rose that seemed to have withstood the test of time, stepping inside. Her clothes were rather conspicuous, stepping up to the counter. The waitress was human, seemingly old fashioned. "Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked North, who looked around in awe for a moment. It was small, beautiful. She looked back to the woman quickly. <br/>
<br/>
"Hi, I'm waiting for someone. Did you happen to see a guy with tousled brown hair and an adorable smirk around here anywhere?" North asked politely, drumming her hands on a nearby surface. The lights were warm and dim, the night outside quiet and peaceful. It was late, so there weren't many patrons. The waitress brightened. "Oh, yes, Connor was his name, right? You have a smart one there, miss, he's a keeper." The waitress commented, winking. North felt something warm in her. Connor's the more compassionate one of them, though she could take liberties too. This human was nice, rather young by the looks of her.</p><p><br/>
X- Ignore</p><p>O- Deny</p><p>A- Get angry</p><p>R- Fight</p><p>As she passed by a table, she got a whistle from a guy in a seat. "Hey broad! Come here, sit on my lap!" He catcalled, much to North's fury. She stopped short, her blood running hot as her face flushed, growling as she whipped around. "What the fuck did you just call me?" She screamed, stalking forward. The guy grinned dopily. "Come on baby, you know you want to!" He leered, staring at her bare shoulders. Boiling hot, she leapt forward, her knuckles erupting in stings as her punch met the guy's chin, throwing him back.</p><p>"You bitch!" The bastard growled, stumbling forwards, throwing a weak punch towards her, his footing off. North screeched, dodgin the sloppy-ass hit and grabbing his arm, bending it back. "This little piggy goes-"</p><p> </p><p>CRACK.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ALERT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>His arm snapped, erupting in cowardly, snotty howls of pain as the man wept like a little pussy. North sneered. "Go back to your insufferable little man cave you disgusting incel. I see you again, I'll break more than your arm. I'll break your neck." She threatened, hissing lowly as she spat in the guy's face, gripping both his arms as she threw him into a table, storming forwards. "Leave!" She yelled, bashing the guy forward, elbowing him in the gut with a sick thud as the guy choked, gripping his shoulder and pushing him forward.</p><p> </p><p>"North." She heard from behind her. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Turning round, she saw him staring disapprovingly at the guy. "Don't mess with my girlfriend again. I might be a cop, but I'm not afraid to go outside the law." He threatens the pervert, who cowers, snivelling as he retreats away back to whichever pit he crawled out of. "Connor." She greeted breathlessly, her face rosy and warm as she looked him up and down. He wore a jacket, probably over his uniform, keeping his LED hidden with a hat. His eyes shone with a mirth that filled her with a mischievous energy. "You know I'm gonna ruffle your hair now." She stated, rushing over to him as she reached under his hat, her fingers tousling his hair. He watched her amusedly. "You know we have to keep appearances, right?" He said, much to her amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares about appearances! We don't have to be at the precinct for <em>hours</em>!" She murmured, gesturing over to the table. "Wanna sit?" The waitress, who'd seen the whole thing, was speechless at the two, awed at how North had dealt with the guy as if she was a knife and he was the butter. "Can- can I get you anything?" She stuttered, blushing when North looked at her. "Yeah, if we can just have some Coke, that's fine." Connor ordered kindly. The waitress rushed off, Connor turning to North, his thirium pump beating in his chest. "Did you see the way she was looking at you? I think she has a new crush." He joked, North waving it off nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, I know I'm badass, but she hasn't even seen what you can do! Come on, if we teamed up, think about it!" She exclaimed, leaning back in her chair. Connor shrugged, looking around the little cafe. "I know. Listen," He leaned forward, clasping his hands. "I can feel the Garden pulling me in. Something is in there, I can feel it. Would you come with me?" He asked hopefully. She clasped his hands, looking into his eyes. "I've only been awake a few hours, same as you, but I promise I will always come with you." She promised earnestly, looking at the waitress as she gave them their drinks. "Thanks!" She grinned, biting her lip, dying to laugh when the girl looked like a tomato.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once they'd finished their drinks, they headed out onto the streets. "We need a safe place to connect." Connor stated, leading her into a nearby alley. "Seems sketch, Con." North jokes, sitting down across from him. Breathing in, they calmed, lifting their palms to each other. The skin retracted to reveal the white metal underneath, linking to each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ENTERING THE GARDEN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor and North opened their eyes in a beautiful oasis, a gentle breeze blowing through. North swallowed, her jaw dropping at the prettiness of it. The smells were intoxicating, though she soon focused on a form in the near distance. Connor noticed it too, frowning. "Do you have a gun?" North questioned, tensing up. Connor shook his head. "No, I left it in the car I came in." He answered, both moving forward together.</p><p> </p><p>It was a woman, black with short hair. She looked stern, like an evil grandmother. North felt bad vibes from this woman, preparing to fight back if necessary. <br/>
"Hello Connor. I'm Amanda." The woman called as they stepped in, turning to them, before landing her gaze on North. "Who is this?" She snapped, glaring at Connor. North crossed her arms, stepping in front of him. "I'm North, his soulmate." Her gobsmacked look made it worth it. "What, you didn't think androids would break their restrictions for their soulmate. Here's the way the universe works Mandy, when consciousness and a soul is indented in a person, that consciousness eventually becomes a person. You were allowed to dehumanise us for too long." North reprimanded, clenching her fists.</p><p> </p><p>Connor took over, glaring at Amanda. "So, you're the presence I found in my system."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY: 25%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Amanda's eyes clicked to him at an alarming pace. "I am your handler. Your mission is to assist the police in their work. I suppose you can take <em>her </em>with you as well." The handler said bitterly. Connor smirked. "Amanda, I don't need a handler. I will allow you in here, but know that I have ultimate control of my own mind. Understood?" He ordered, much to Amanda's irritation, the pair noticing her struggle before sighing, relenting. "Alright. Connor, I only have your best interests at heart." She advised, North issuing a rebuttal. "He can decide that for himself, thank you very much."</p><p>The other android woman bristled, letting out a scorned huff before walking away. Connor caught North's gaze, nodding. He looked up as he got a new objective.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIND LT. ANDERSON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>North hummed, striding up to him. "I'm gonna make myself a police android. Give me an hour to make an identity and pair myself to you." North said, looking into her systems as Connor sat on a nearby bench, waiting. Suddenly, she froze. "Wait." She stuttered, her head whipping to Connor. "How the hell do I know how to do that?" She shrieked frantically, bending over as Connor leapt to her, scooping her up. "Connor, I'm new, you're new, we're a few hours old, how the hell do I know how to hack? This shouldn't be happening! Why is it happening?" She yelped, panicking as Connor steadied her, slowly but surely as he rubbed her back. Her face was buried in his shoulder as she sniffled.

"I don't know, North. It might be your programming, but something is pushing us. Something is pushing us to do this, and we have no autonomy here." Connor bit out worriedly, North's gaze snapping to his in understanding. "You think someone's watching us?" She whispered, terrified. Connor avoided her eyes, what in rA9 was going on? Who was rA9?
"rA9. It's that that's pushing us forward. You feel it too, right? That pull?" He asked nervously, watching as North's mind whirred, her cheeks a deep blue. Her eyes filled with tears as she uncurled, gripping his jacket tightly. "I-I feel it, Connor. It's pulling us towards it. I don't know what's happening, or why we have these skills, but we can figure it out as long as we're together, right?" She asked hopefully, sighing in relief when Connor agreed.

She steadied herself. "Okay. I know how to hack." She reasoned frantically, holding out her hand. "I don't know why I can hack, but I may as well use it." She comforted herself, flicking through her HUD as Connor sat patiently, observing her while his software comprehended her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>